


Breakout: Team Wolf

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe for sure, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Toga Himiko, Commander Aizawa, F/M, Kinda?, Post-Game: Halo 5: Guardians, SPARTAN Program, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: She was ready for a hunt.It was a dark twisted instinct. One she had always had and now chose to vent in the UNSC. And as she looked at Izuku, she could tell he was feeling the same dark pull."Are you ready to win?"
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Breakout: Team Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, real talk. I deleted this fic for a reason (before I repost it) and I honestly had to rewrite some bits. Hopefully, this is the final version. Any more updates will be additional chapters.
> 
> This may have been hell to crate. But the end result should be great to witness. And to anyone who read the previous story, i'm sorry I had to repost it. Please have fun!

Breakout

  
  
_**Screeech**_  
  
 _ **Screeeechh**_  
  
Toga leaned against the steel wall, a knife in her right hand, and a small square whetstone in the other as she sharpened her blade. She looked around the room, taking solace in the dark as she watched everything around her.  
  
The room wasn't enormous. It was basically just a giant metal box with two sets of stairs on either side. One led away from the Arena and into the main Hangar. But the other… well, that led into the Arena proper. In the middle of the room sat a large rectangular table showing a hologram of whatever arena was chosen for this particular match. The hologram showed the Flag Pedestal, dead center of the arena.  
  
Vulnerable.  
  
Exposed.  
  
But that's how it usually worked in these little matches. Toga and Izuku, being the outliers they were, always had to undergo these little qualifier matches. Bouts to see if they were still eligible for combat. The Higher Ups simply didn't like them and kept trying to get them booted from active service. But, they kept winning. And that only bolstered how good they looked to the rest of the UNSC.  
  
"Why did you stop?"

Toga refocused her attention, away from the table, and to the person standing next to it. Izuku…

"Why? Were you enjoying it?" Toga asks, a fanged smirk on her face. She already knew the answer. Most everything she did, Izuku would find enjoyment in.  
  
He stood next to the table, hands on the edge as he stared at the Holograms. Helmet resting on the table, carved skull overlooking the battlefield like the omen it was. Izuku himself stood, fully armored, sans the helmet, in all of his glory. Standing at about 6'9. Fairly tall for a man. But still a bit short for a spartan. Especially for one in armor. But he more than made up for it in bulk and strategy. He was already smart before the augmentations. The Spartan Program only made him better.  
  
His armor was fairly standard. But some things stood out. His helmet was the most obvious thing. A simple EVA model. But, of course, Izuku just had to go through and pick the most controversial design for it. A skull carved into it. Something another Spartan had done a long time ago. Something that was universally evil.  
  
Something he wanted to turn into a symbol for good.  
  
His right shoulder pad was bigger than the left. Something he simply decided to do based on how he held his guns. He had a shotgun shell rack on his right forearm, and a knife on his shoulder. Always within easy reach. Toga could understand that.  
  
"Of course I was. It helps me think… hearing you sharpen your blades. The sound is soothing."

He gave her an easy smile, his face illuminated by the blue glow of the hologram in front of him. Toga enjoyed the look on him. Enjoyed the fact that she was responsible for putting it there. She quickly sheathed her blade in her own shoulder strap, leaving the dark corner of the room and walking over to her own spot near the table.  
  
"I know you do…"

Toga was always happy to be around Izuku. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together on the battlefield. They worked together elsewhere too. Izuku reached forward, placing his gauntleted hand on Toga's head, ruffling her hair. She took the opportunity to look at his face. Three freckles on either cheek. Sun kissed. His hair greener than Earth's continents. His skin pale, yet scarred. His armor, black and green. The polar opposite to her own black and red.  
  
"So, what's the plan Izuku?"

Izuku let his hand drop, understanding that intimacy could come later. It was common amongst them after all. They had intimate moments wherever they went. They were just subtle with it. They had to be with how little they removed their armor. But now was the time for combat, which was what they were both good at after all.  
  
A little too good by some people's definitions.  
  
Izuku shifted his hands, zooming out to see the entire arena, showing Toga where they would be starting for this bout. The game was simple. Two teams of two fighting to either eliminate the other team, or capture the flag planted in the middle of the arena. Simple, to the point, and versatile. Paint rounds were being used. But hand-to-hand combat was also an option. Explosives were used too, although they were again loaded with paint munitions instead of actual shrapnel.  
  
"We start here."

Izuku pointed to the North end of the arena, at the landing point for the launchers.  
  
"The flag is here."

The hologram traveled forward, hovering over what looked like a ramped area in the middle of the arena. The flag was at the highest most vulnerable point. Exactly like Toga predicted.  
  
"The arena is perfectly symmetrical. One side being the other's opposite. Keep that in mind when walking around. You should be able to memorize it in seconds."

Toga nods, understanding everything as she was being spoken too.  
  
"Should we wing it? We don't have much intel. Only weapon positions, and geography knowledge. That can only do so much in the field Izuku."

Izuku stares at the map, chin in hand as he thinks it over. He was always like this. Whether in training or in real combat. He liked to go over every detail. Most of the time it came In handy. Except when he'd overthink over nothing.  
  
"Izuku…" Toga reached across the table, placing her hand over Izuku's free one, gripping it tightly. He looked down at the table in disguised shock, like he had to remember how to relax. But when he did, he took a deep breath, and focused. "We'll be fine. We always are. This isn't even a real fight. This is some practice bout with some newbies who can barely hold a rifle straight."

Izuku chuckled at Toga's over exaggeration.  
  
"If by 'barely hold a rifle straight' you mean 'fresh out of Spartan training and ready to rock'? Then yes, they can barely hold their rifles."

It was true. Most of the time, the recruits that fought them were freshly drilled by their Sergeants, and eager to please. So, they were probably in a better shape then Toga and Izuku were. But rigidity and order never trumped luck and experience. Never had and never will. So Toga simply smiled.

"We'll be fine. So… are we starting?"

Izuku gave the map one more look before he nodded.  
  
"I think we are. Got the weapons ready?"

Toga hefted up her SMG, pointing down to the handgun magnetized to her hip.  
  
"I've been ready."

Breakout matches had a particular ruleset. SMG's and Handgun's were the starting loadout for everyone. But additional weapons could be found on the field. So, the odds weren't tilted in any one teams favor. But Toga and Izuku didn't really care about that. Izuku reached out, gripping his helmet and taking it off the table. Toga did the same, grabbing her own helmet with one hand and hefting it up to get a better look at it.  
  
ODST.  
  
Such a simple acronym. But it held some weight to Toga. It was what she was before being a Spartan after all. All of her armor was still ODST designated. It was just tweaked for Spartan use. It was weightier, sturdier, and higher tech. But it was still ODST at heart. And Toga adored that. She flipped her helmet around, slipping it on and feeling the air hiss as her helmet locked in place. The HUD came online, showing a radar in the lower left corner with two lone yellow dots sitting right next to each other. The one in the center was Toga herself, and the one next to that was Izuku. A bar flickered on in the top of her line of sight. Her shield battery. The top right corner held her ammunition count. Bottom right corner was objectives, and top left corner was grenade count.  
  
"How much do you have Toga?"

Toga counted up quickly.  
  
"I have two frag grenades, four magazines of SMG ammo, three magazines of handgun ammo, and my fists. You?"

"The same."  
  
They both knew what they had access too. But it just felt normal. Traditional even, to call out the available gear before they started any kind of mission. Toga and Izuku quickly walked over, up the stairs, and to the exit door. Next to the door was a large red button, one that Izuku quickly pressed down on with an open palm. A loud alarm sounded one that alerted everyone that Izuku and Toga were ready for battle. It took a few minutes of waiting by the door to hear the return alarm, And Toga passed the time by fiddling with Izuku's fingers on his right hand.  
  
It was exactly the kind of thing they would just make up one day.  
  
One more way to be close without anyone noticing.  
  
_**RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

And the alarm sounded, the door opening to allow Izuku and Toga entrance. Izuku took point, patting his weapons in their holsters as some sort of nervous tic as he walked through the door.  
  
Toga followed in his wake.  
  
Blue.  
  
The room beyond the door was mostly blue. Unsurprising considering it was mostly hard light and solid holograms. The Breakout Arena was an interchangeable box. A large room where arenas and other such geography could be created for training exercises that challenged the occupants therein. But to access The Breakout Arena, one had to use gravity lifts to reach the Arena proper. And right now, four such gravity lifts were presented. Small ramps with an orange glow exuding from them. Toga knew full well what would happen if she put her weight on the Launcher.  
  
"I always love getting launched by these things." Toga giggled as she walked between the launchers, crouching near the edge of the platform to overlook the arena.  
  
"It's fun for me too." Izuku confirmed, walking up behind her to place an armored hand on her helmet.  
  
It was another way to be close. But to anyone watching, it could simply be seen as him keeping her steady. And people WERE watching. Breakout was always seen as a sort of entertainment sport on the UNSC Infinity. And Toga wouldn't lie, she too found it enjoying. Both to watch and compete in. Hell, sometimes Toga and Izuku would join a full team, competing on the leaderboards. It was a fun way to alleviate boredom and supply the rest of the ship with some easy entertainment. And, something they both enjoyed was just that.  
  
Helping people.  
  
It was a big reason for them joining up with the UNSC in the first place. Well, it was Izuku's big reason. It became Toga's reason overtime.  
  
They were waiting for the third alarm that would basically give them the all clear to launch in. the wait being one of Toga's favorite parts of the match. The adrenaline buildup. The suspense. That warm rush that usually foretold a fight.  
  
Toga stood up, turning around and taking a deep breathe, looking at Izuku as they both took their positions behind their launchers. Toga looks at him, feeling everything tense. She knew her eyes were narrowing into slits. Her teeth elongating.  
  
She was ready for a hunt.  
  
It was a dark twisted instinct. One she had always had and now chose to vent in the UNSC. And as she looked at Izuku, she could tell he was feeling the same dark pull.

"Are you ready to win?" Toga snarled out, sounding jacked on adrenaline. But she had restraint. She could keep it together. She was a Spartan after all.  
  
"Yes." Izuku said little when he was like this. His nervousness disappeared. The Wolf came out to play. And it was always a sight to behold.  
  
_**RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_  
  
That was the sign. The arena was now clear for combat. Toga gave Izuku a nod of confirmation before they both ran forward. Five steps later and they were being flung across the room. Within three seconds they rammed into the holographic floor of the main arena, sliding a few feet before stopping, drawing their weapons and looking around.  
  
They were on the South end of the arena. To the East was a small pyramid, something just tall enough to stand behind and use as cover. On the north end of the pyramid was a semi large slope that led into the bottom trench area of the arena. Further east, past the pyramid, was a small ramp that led into a watchtower area.  
  
Turning around, they could see a small tower tucked away in the southwest corner of the arena. The capture point for the flag if they ever managed to acquire it.  
  
To the left was yet another slope that led into the bottom sections of the arena, and even further west was a secondary ramp that could be used to access the flag. If the person running up the ramp wanted to be used as target practice for the enemy Watchtower. This secondary ramp also acted as a landing point for the gravity lifts further down into the arena. Which was a risky move considering whoever used them was in plain view of a Watchtower on either side. Toga was aware that everything she was seeing was mirrored on the other side of the arena, hence it's symmetry.  
  
Straight ahead, a large ramp led to the center area of the arena. The flag was in plain sight, white cloth billowing in the wind as it sat perched on it's raised platform. On both sides of the arena, a few feet from the Flag ramp, sat two perpendicular pillars that acted as cover. They weren't much, and most of the area around the flag was open space. To either side of the flag were large yawning drops that led further down into the arena. Towards the Hydra launcher. Several gravity lifts further down led upwards, allowing people to launch up towards the Secondary ramps that guarded the flag.  
  
"What's the plan Izu?"

Toga whispered, her helmet transmitting her voice into Izuku's helmet easily. Izuku creeped forward, looking around before his eyes locked onto the east watchtower.

"Go for the watchtower. The flag is a kill box. We aren't walking in without knowing what's already there. I'll go underneath. Go for the Hydra launcher. Maybe get the drop on someone if they aren't expecting it."

Toga nods, already sprinting over to the tower, leaving Izuku behind. She could trust that he would have things handled. They had comms if things went sideways. Toga had holstered her SMG, choosing to instead run with a pistol in hand for accuracy over volume. She quickly covered the ramp, reaching the apex of the tower and sliding into the waist high wall that was there for her. She almost felt like cheering when she saw a Battle Rifle placed conveniently at the top of the tower. Toga holstered her handgun, picking up the BR and double checking the ammo on it. One mag already in, plus two more placed next to it.

"Izu. I've acquired a BR. Advise." Toga peered over the lip of the ledge she was hiding behind. No-one in sight. Then again, she couldn't see half of the arena. She saw Izuku run down the slope to her left, diving into the underground tunnel that would lead to the other side of the arena.

Izuku responded quietly.  
  
"Remain on over watch for the Flag. I'll be coming up soon on the West gravity lift. When you hear the signal, go for the- SHIT!"  
  
Izuku's comms devolved into gunfire and harsh breathes. Toga assumed he was either fighting or retreating. She banked on the latter. The lower floors were not suited to extended engagements. Toga quickly hopped up on the ledge of her tower, jumping across the gap and landing gracefully in front of the East Pillar. The flag was only feet away. But she ignored it, instead crouch walking over to the east side of the Flag perch. Underneath the flag, was a hole. A hole that dropped into the underground tunnel, and to the Hydra Launcher. Toga peered down it, hearing gunfire and a few crashes of armor hitting walls. Toga yanked a frag grenade from her chest, holding it over the hole.

"Bombs away Izuku." That was code for get the hell away.  
  
Toga saw Izuku and a black armored Spartan wrestling in the middle of the room before Izuku managed to shove him away. The hostile managed to wrestle the pistol from Izuku's grip and took full advantage to fire a few round into Izuku's back as he ran. His shield absorbed the rounds. And the Hostile never saw the grenade that Toga had dropped behind him. She made sure to hold the grenade in her hands for a second or two after she pulled the pin to ensure he had no time to react. When it hit the ground, they only had time to turn around before heat and paint covered the room.  
  
"Blue Team: 1 member remaining." The announcer pointed out, making the tension ramp up. These events always went with the theme of Red vs Blue. But it was never really that clean cut. Not that it mattered to Toga. In her mind, it was always her and Izuku Vs Everyone else.

"Izuku, what is your condition?"

The comms crackled on.

"Coming up secondary ramp now. My shields took some damage, but they are already recharging. Keep an eye out for second hostile."

"Will do Iz-" Toga didn't even finish her sentence when she looked up, and everything slowed down.

A frag grenade.

One was slowly falling right in front of her. Her reactions clocked in over time as she realized what had happened. The hostile. The last one. They were above her, with the flag. Toga wasted no time. She dove forward, avoiding the frag as she tossed herself down the hole, down towards the Hydra Launcher in an attempt to avoid the blast. It only took a second for her to reach the bottom, and she hit the ground hard. The impact wasn't that bad, But it did knock the wind out of her.

_**BOOOOOM** _

The frag exploded, the paint splatter and flash of explosives covering the east side of the pedestal and the entrance to the Hydra Hole. Toga lie on her back for a few seconds, looking up and gathering her bearings before she rolled over, standing up and looking around. There was one body laying next to her, coated in orange paint.  
  
That was how the paint worked. It was a numbing agent that locked up Spartan Armor. Emulating real bullets without the damage. All it took to undo it was a quick electric jolt. The Hostile was silent, even as they lay there face down. A good little soldier. At least they understood when they were bested. Toga quickly looked around, turning and running down the North tunnel, hoping to flank the Enemy that forced her down here.

"Izuku, be advised. Last remaining hostile has the flag. Flanking North Ramp now."

Harsh breathes and the occasional gunshot was her answer.

Toga sprinted out of the tunnel, turning left to access the gravity lifts to access the West secondary ramp. She launched up, landing roughly on the platform. She turned around, searching for Izuku only to find him engaged in hand to hand combat with the Hostile. They were holding the flag, using it as a staff, making Izuku work for his hits. He had a handgun in his right hand, trying to get a shot off. But The Hostile kept redirecting his barrel, making his shots go wide.

Toga didn't have that problem.  
  
She reached for her handgun, knowing she dropped her BR when she dove into the Hole. She took aim and fired.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**  
  
Three rounds hit the Hostile, causing them to jolt as their shields took damage, giving izuku and opportunity to punch them in the helmeted face with a wicked left hook, sending them flying off the ramp.  
  
But they still had the flag.  
  
They flew at a diagonal angle, flying toward the East side, down underneath the Secondary ramp that Toga was standing on. They spun in the air, working with the momentum as they stabbed the flag pole into the wall as they fell.

**SSCCCCREEEEECCCHHHH**

The Flag dug a deep trench into the steel ramp, leaving a trail before the Hostile hit the holographic ground, landing in a crouch, the flag stabbing downwards and taking their weight easily. They were GOOD. Certainly not someone to trifle with. But Toga noticed something else. They could run into the tunnel, sure. Or, they could run backwards, towards their base.

Izuku dashed towards the ledge, hoping to shoot the target down before they could get away.  
  
But then they did something surprising. Instead of running either way, they stood up straight. And Toga noticed the physique of the Spartan they were fighting. SHE reared her arm back, holding the flag like a javelin before she let the steel pole fly. Toga didn't even have time to put her hands up before the steel pole rammed into her chest, sending her flying backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her. Izuku tried to get a few shots off with his handgun, but this woman had more tricks up her sleeve.  
  
She backflipped a few times, causing Izuku to miss his first few shits. Then his pistol clocked, the telltale sound of having no ammo. Toga was still recovering on the ground, her shields depleted and her chestplate dented from the surprisingly painful spearing she was on the receiving end of. She looked down, seeing the flag was on the ground right in front of her.

_**RATATATATATATATATA**_  
  
Izuku was forced to take cover with her. The Hostile had apparently managed to get her hands on an Assault Rifle. Toga giggled lightly, coughing a few times.  
  
"This is fun." Toga whispered, making sure to stay low so as not to get shot by a stray AR bullet.  
  
Izuku nodded, understanding the excitement she was feeling. For Toga, this was just another fight. Another challenge to overcome. But for Izuku, it was a puzzle. A unique problem with a unique solution. And Toga knew he had one when he holstered his pistol.

"Himiko, can you breathe?"

Toga nodded.

"Affirmative."

Izuku looks at the secondary ramp.

"Run down the ramp, give me covering fire. I'll give you an opening to incapacitate them. Understand?"

It was a risky plan. Toga was risking the most drawing fire with no cover. But, she trusted Izuku to do right by her. So, she nodded, readying her SMG as she crouched, getting ready to dash off. Izuku grabbed the flag, using his free hand to hold up three fingers.  
  
Then two.  
  
One.  
  
Toga dashed forward, aiming her gun at the Hostile that was standing at the top of the slope, at the end of the Ramp.

_**RATATATATATATATA**_  
  
Both Toga and the Hostile fired their guns in tandem. Toga had worse range on her gun, meaning she took more direct shots. Her shields drained quickly, leaving her actual armor to get hit a few times. She felt her left leg go numb, apparently absorbing too much damage. Then, Toga saw the Hostile get hit.  
  
_**CRACK**_  
  
The flag pole hit them in the face, Their visor cracking as they flopped backwards, hitting the ground. But, despite how much that must have hurt, they still fell into a sloppy roll, abandoning the rifle and grabbing a holstered pistol and taking aim. But by this point, Toga had reached the end of the ramp. She jumped, activating the boosters on her back to get a bit more force as she rammed shoulder first into the Black Armored Hostile. They rolled a few times, until they hit the Northeast base. The Hostile was pinned against the wall, Toga on top of her as she glared her down. They were wrestling, trying to aim their respective guns at each other. Toga had her SMG in her right hand, but the Hostile's left hand was gripping her wrist, keeping her from aiming at her head. The same went for the Hostile's handgun. Toga was keeping it restrained. Toga had about 20 rounds left in her SMG clip. And she sprayed them into the wall, hoping to scare the other Spartan into fucking up. It only partially worked. Forcing her to grip harder as she flinched away from the paint splattering the Base wall.  
  
"Scared yet?" Toga snarled vindictively. She glared down at the Spartan beneath her, her own grip tightening on the Hostile's wrist. She dropped her SMG, instead using that hand to reach towards the girl's face. Toga was actually impressed at how calm this girl was being considering she was pinned by Toga and had no easy way out. The girl wrestled a bit more, trying to get her gun aimed at Toga's head. Toga could see the Hostile's eyes through her cracked visor. They were black, like charcoal. And her skin was pale white. She was scared. But she was fighting back. And that was something Toga could respect.  
  
**BANG, BANG, BANG**  
  
Toga didn't even flinch as this Girl fired her handgun right next to her ear, firing towards the secondary ramp. She realized she was trying to shoot at izuku despite her position. Toga yanked the Hostile's wrist to the side, sending her handgun skating across the floor. She had no defense now.  
  
Or at least, that's what Toga thought. The Hostile managed to hook her leg around Toga's, fucking up her balance and yanking her leg forward. She managed to leverage her weight, flipping Toga onto her stomach before pressing her knee into Toga's back. Toga was pinned now. The Hostile quickly grabbed Toga's handgun from her hip, taking aim at the back of her head, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
_**BBRRRRAATTT, BBRRRAATTT, BBRRRAATTT**_  
  
The sound of a BR filled the arena, the three round burst like a symphony to Toga as bullets hit the Hostile quickly, sending her slamming into her Base wall, the momentum messing up her balance as her shields depleted. Toga took the opportunity to place her hands flat against the ground, quickly lifting herself into a Flare spin, knocking the Hostile's feet out from under her.  
  
She hit the ground hard, trying to roll away as she fired a few rounds at Izuku. But Izuku had plenty of shield to spare as he kept firing. The woman rolled to a stop, tossing a frag. It made it about five feet, halfway to Izuku before she shot it out of the sky, giving herself cover and obscuring Izuku's vision. But she wasn't fast enough. Izuku managed to splatter her right hand with a burst, numbing it and limiting her. She huffed before she started running.  
  
She tried to make a run for it, running down the slope in an attempt to retreat and regroup into the tunnel. Toga dashed forward, grabbing the flag and throwing it like a spear, hitting the Hostile in the back. She stumbled, yelling in pain as she collapsed to the ground. She caught herself with one hand before she quickly stood up, continuing to run.

_**THUNK**_  
  
Izuku hit the ground in front of her, causing her to slide to a stop. Toga caught up, standing behind her. She was caged in on all sides. To her right was the tunnel. But she couldn't outrun everyone here. To her left was a small pyramid like the one on the other side of the Main Ramp. Behind Izuku was a small window that led to the Gravity lifts for the other side. It was a bad situation to be in. But Toga smiled wide when, instead of giving up, the woman simply slipped her foot underneath the Flag, kicking it up into her left hand, intending to use it as a staff.  
  
"You know you can surrender? There is no shame in it." Izuku told the Hostile, trying to defuse the situation. She was looking worse for wear. Her visor was practically shattered. Her right arm was numb, hanging limp at her side. And she was shaking from exhaustion. She had held out by herself for THIS long against Izuku and Toga. That alone was an achievement.  
  
But this one was resolute, not moving in the slightest as she held her makeshift staff at the ready. Izuku readied his fists. Apparently the BR was out of ammo, and this was a training match. Trying to end it with a handgun against an already injured and outnumbered opponent would just be cruel. This enemy deserved that much at least.

Toga moved first dashing forward into a solid right hook. The Hostile spun around, tossing the flag into Toga's shin, knocking her foot out from under her and sending her to one knee. The flag bounced off of her leg, going right back into The Hostile's grip. She snatched it out of the air, whipping around and deflecting a kick from Izuku before she whipped around, ramming her knee into Toga's face. Luckily, Toga brought up her hands fast enough to block the blow. But it still hit hard enough to send her on her back. She quickly rolled onto her front, pushing herself up to see the Hostile plant the flag into the ground, spinning around it and using it as a baiting tool as she dodged to either side of it, getting Izuku to second guess his attacks.  
  
Toga stood up, charging forward and trying to tackle the Hostile from behind. It didn't work, she simply leaped up, letting the Flag take all of her weight as she used it as a pole, swing around to hit the Pyramid, balancing on the side before she leaped off of it, using the momentum to ram a foot into Izuku's chest, sending him ramming into a wall back first. Toga redirected, kicking the Flag out from under her, sending the Hostile crashing to the ground. Toga took advantage, ramming her foot into the Hostile's stomach.  
  
Then Toga paid for her eagerness. The Hostile copied Toga's move, doing a Flare spin with one hand, knocking Toga's feet out from under her. Toga hit the ground, beginning to feel the burn of exhaustion as she rolled once again, sitting up.  
  
_**WHAM**_  
  
Toga winced as she saw Izuku grab the Hostile by her good arm, yanking her up and ramming her into the wall, one hand on her helmet, and the other keeping her wrist pinned. She tried to wrap her legs around him, probably to wrench him off, or kick him away, but Izuku rammed his knee into her hip, and the groan of pain she gave quickly kept her in line.  
  
Izuku held her there, panting in exhaustion. Toga was tired too. But nobody was more tired then the Hostile, who was visibly sagging. But she was still tense. Still eager to escape. She wanted to keep fighting.  
  
She wanted to win.  
  
"I'm going to let you go. But I need you to surrender first. If you don't I'm going to hurt you." Izuku spoke seriously. He didn't want to resort to this. But sometimes, people needed to be forced to understand that they couldn't win. And this woman seemed to slowly realize it as she was pinned there by Izuku,  
  
She looked between Izuku and Toga, realizing that despite how long she had been fighting them, they weren't really injured. The only injury being the three rounds or so that had hit Toga's leg, Which was the main reason she kept getting her feet kicked out from under her. She took a deep breath before she relaxed.

Then she spoke for the first time the entire match.  
  
"I surrender."  
  
Her voice was high pitched, mature and graceful. But right now, she was also upset. Clearly, she was disappointed by the fact she couldn't go further,  
  
"Red team Wins."  
  
Alarms sounded throughout the arena, announcing Toga and Izuku's win for the entire ship to hear.

"Hey." Toga stood up, quickly walking over and tapping Izuku's shoulder as a signal to let the Hostile go. He dropped her, letting her slump to the ground. "What's your name?"

The Hostile looked up, her eyes showing confusion. Toga smiled at her. "Yeah, you. I wanna know the name of the girl that fought us by herself for this long."

The girl thought about it for a second before shrugging, looking down as she rested against the wall.  
  
"Momo Yaoyorozu."

Toga smiled at her.

"Momo.…"

Toga whispered the name to herself. Yes… Momo would be someone she would be keeping her eyes on. She… she was a Wolf.  
  
"Well Momo…" Toga offered Momo a hand. "How would you like to join our team?" Izuku turned to Toga, his stance tense. Toga hadn't ever offered to let someone join in their little group before. Not since… not since HER.  
  
Momo stared up at Toga's offered hand , gaze calculating. She was nervous. Surely she understood the rep that Toga and Izuku had. But, she was a fresh recruit. She CHOSE to fight against them. And, surely, she had a reason. And Toga's guess was confirmed when Momo reached up, taking Toga's hand and letting the shorter girl tug her to her feet.  
  
"Well, I'm part of the team now?" Momo asked, glee in her voice.

Toga turned back to Izuku, letting him walk forward, placing one hand on both of their shoulders before he spoke.

"Yeah… I guess you are."

  
)ooOoo(

  
Momo sat in her chair, trying not to let the sound of rustling paper intimidate her. She was a Spartan god damnit! But sitting across from her C.O., she didn't feel like one. Aizawa sat across from her, organizing some sort of forms while watching the Helmet footage from the fight.

It had been one hour since her fight against Spartan Team Wolf. The infamous outcast of the Spartan teams. Considering the fact that both of them were older than almost everyone else on board. And their own unique traits that made them unfit to be with any other team. They had more than earned their reputation.

Momo winced as she shifted in her seat. She was really feeling the bruises from the fight. The flag being used against her was the worst offender. Hatsume almost screamed at her when she saw the damage. A dented helm, and a shattered Visor. It wasn't terrible. But it could have been worse. Having bulletproof plasteel glass shattering near anyone eye's would be a bad thing.

Momo just got lucky.

A concussion from the flag hitting her face. 

Followed by the fight during which Midoriya ended it by ramming her head into a wall, nearly crushing her helmet in his grasp.

If it went on for any longer, Momo may have sustained MUCH worse than a concussion.

"Well, Yaoyorozu." Momo sat up straight the second Aizawa said her name. Aizawa turned, staring at Momo through tired eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms before he pauses the footage on his laptop. "We need to discuss the matter of your loss."  
  
Momo rushes to defend herself, leaning forward in her seat.

  
"i'm sorry Sir! It was all my fault! If I just hadn't let Midoriya shot me, I would've-"  
  
Aizawa silenced her with a raised hand.

"Calm down Spartan Yaoyorozu. I have already chewed out Spartan Todoroki on the Team's loss. YOU however, succeeded."

Momo paused, tilting her head in confusion.

"Sir?"

Aizawa points to his computer, presumably at the footage.

"As far as I'm concerned, you held off two of the most dangerous people on this ship by yourself for three minutes with barely any support in the form of weaponry, backup, or exfil. That is passing in my eyes."

Momo leaned back in her chair, slightly relieved but still in a state of confusion.

"Then... what was the point of this test Sir?"

Aizawa leaned back in his own chair, folding his hands together in front of himself.

"The point of this test was up for me to decide. It was a sort of... recommendation test. You and Todoroki scored above average scores when compared to your peers. So, this was to see if you were actually as good as you looked when compared to veterans, or if you were simply better than everyone else when compared to New Blood. And, as for what I've seen so far, you land somewhere in the middle."

Momo nods in understanding, all signs of nervousness gone as she listened intently to her superior.

"You were considerably better than anyone in your class has rights to be. Even so, you weren't matching up to Team Wolf. At least, not in terms of a straight victory. But you competed well enough that I consider you eligible enough for a Spartan Team of you choice, should you take the offer."  
  
Aizawa sighs, leaning forward onto his desk, seeming tired.

"Or, at least, that's what I WOULD say. But you've already made your decision." Aizawa stares at Momo for a few seconds before speaking again. "You wish to join Team Wolf?"

Momo nods enthusiastically. 

"Yes Sir."  
  
"And may I ask why?"

Momo didn't pause as she spoke.

"They challenged me Sir. I feel like I could learn a lot from them."  
  
Aizawa stared at Momo for a LONG few seconds. Long enough that Momo began to feel uncomfortable. Then, he reached over to his computer, typing a few characters before turning the screen over to Momo. Two personnel files sat side by side. Mostly covered by black. But the pictures were clear enough.

Midoriya Izuku and Toga Himiko.

"I know you are aware of the rumors concerning Team Wolf. But what do you ACTUALLY know about them Yaoyorozu?"

Momo shakes her head. She knew nothing about Team Wolf. She wouldn't pretend to. She was very inactive in the rumor mill as is. Aizawa turns the screen back over to himself, typing a few more times before he redirects his attention back at Momo.  
  
"Midoriya. Spartan 02. One of the original Spartan II's created by Nezu. A soldier with a penchant for disobedience. he regularly disobeys orders, instead going with whatever HE thinks is best. The only reason he hasn't been court-martialed yet is because his strategies usually work. Frighteningly well I might add. Midoriya is admittedly less abrasive then his partner. But he hasn't been able to mesh well with any Spartan Team we've assigned him. He is cold, doesn't reach out, and typically keeps to himself regardless of who's around him."

Aizawa types a few more times into his computer, pulling up a different file.

"Himiko Toga. Spartan 08. Yet another Spartan II. Created by Nezu. Toga is by far the more volatile of the group. She was an orphan before she was picked up for the Spartan II Project. We aren't entirely sure what she did on the planet she was picked up on. She refuses to share with anyone, regardless of rank. But whatever it was, it has implanted sadistic tendencies within her. She was observed to be unusually sadistic when fighting both fellow Spartans, and killing hostiles. She is closed off, cold, abrasive, and got along poorly with every Spartan team we assigned her too. Once, she even sparked a fight between herself and a Commanding Officer."  
  
"Who did she fight?" Momo asked.

Aizawa turned towards Momo, reaching down and tugging up his right sleeve to reveal several scarred over slash marks.

"Me."

Momo averted her eyes, not really sure how to react to that. Aizawa took that as permission to continue.

"We cycled both Toga and Midoriya through several Spartan teams, each ending in failure before we finally had the crazy idea to put them together as a Headhunter Duo. And... shockingly, it worked. Both of them had a Synergy rating unmatched by any other Spartan Team. They are both outcasts, disliked by almost everyone around them bar a few specific people. But make no mistake Yaoyorozu. Joining this team will tank any camaraderie you have with any Spartan Team. Maybe even a few of the Top Brass as well."

Aizawa stares intently at Momo, driving the point home. If she joined this team, she was essentially Blacklisted.

"Are you positive that this is the Team for you?"

Momo looked down, her right hand raising to her lips to she could chew on her fingernails while she thought. Did she want this team? It was a huge commitment. And if it went sideways, Momo wouldn't have much in the way of a safety net. And those files! Midoriya and Toga sounded like abhorrent people. Terrible to work with. But…

_"How would you like to join our team?"_

Toga's words echoed through her head, and the choice was made.

Momo looked up at Aizawa, gaze resolute.

"Yes. Team Wolf is the team I want."  
  
Aizawa looked at her for a few seconds in surprise.... but then he smiled wide.

"I figured you would say that. Here-" Aizawa reached under his desk, tugging out a keycard. He handed it to Momo, who, upon taking it realized what it was. A room pass for The Team Wolf Barracks. It already had her name and picture on it. "I figured you would say yes. So I had this rushed for you."  
  
Momo cradled the pass in her hands, thankful for such a chance.

"Thank you Sir. I won't waste this opportunity."  
  
Aizawa nods in approval. "I know you won't. Now get out of my office." Aizawa waves Momo away, turning back to his computer. "I have another 40 Students to keep an eye on. So many of you idiots running around nowadays."

Momo smiled at her Teacher before she stood up out of her chair, snapping off a quick salute before turning on her heel and walking out of Aizawa's office, the sliding doors allowing her exit with ease.

  
Aizawa kept his office close to the Spartan Hangar. As was his nature of wanting to be close to his students while they trained. The Hangar was huge. A giant steel box that had several Spartans sitting around, dressing out of their armor with machines that dismantled the metal suits around them. Several other Spartans sat around, chatting with one another, or running on treadmills as a quick process of getting used to not having armor on anymore. Momo had already been through the process of getting her suit off, and now walked around in typical Military fatigues. Cargo pants and a tank top. She turned to walk left, hoping to cover the Hangar and reach the Barracks soon. She knew her personal effects would be shipped to Team Wolf's room soon. Especially considering that they were a team of two that lived in a Barracks space big enough to fit a team of twelve.

It took several long minutes of dodging around her fellow Spartans, walking down vast Hangar space and finally, walking down narrow steel corridors. But, eventually, Momo made it to the Barracks. She had already seen all of her classmates, who had congratulated her in typical loud fashion as she passed by them. She could still feel a bruise forming from Kirishima lifting her off the ground in a bear hug. The thought made her chuckle.

But now for the hard part? How should she enter? She had a keycard, so she COULD just walk in. But should she knock first? But knocking wouldn't do much on metal this thick. Not unless she wanted to dent the door. She had already been having this debate with herself for the last five minutes. And suddenly, Momo just realized how stupid this was. It was HER room! She could open it. And she would! Taking a deep breathe, Momo slid the keycard by the identification slot, letting the light turn green before the door opened. She stepped into the room, planning to announce her presence, only to freeze and stare at the sight before her.

Normally, Barracks were militaristic and orderly. Several bunk beds with lockers at the foot of the bed to store things in. A cloth bin in the corner of the room and that was about it. Anything else in a Barracks room was extra, usually brought in by the occupants. But this Barracks room was different. It looked more like a giant bedroom and a living room rather than a Barrack. First off, there was only one bed. A larger than normal, Queen size bed, tucked against the right wall. There was a Dresser with a lamp, a punching bag in the far left corner, a shelf stacked with personal effects across from the dresser, and two Spartan Armor disassembly platforms at the far end of the room.That was a shock. Usually those could only be found in the Spartan Hangar. And then next to the platforms was another door.

So the room was personalized. That was a bit of a shock, and Momo could deal with that. What she could NOT deal with, was what was happening on the bed. Toga was sitting on it, her left side facing Momo, giving her full view of everything. She was also naked. or, at least partially. Her Undersuit had been peeled away basically leaving her topless. And Midoriya was crouched down, face against her chest as he... licked her?! Momo was blushing madly at the sight before her. It... it wasn't the worst thing she could've walked in on. But it was certainly up there. At least Midoriya was wearing pants, apparently having shed his under suit already.

"UM! I'm sorry! I'm afraid I may be-"  
  
Anything Momo may have been about to say was swallowed up as she realized something.

Toga's chest was bruised a deep purple. Izuku was simply running his tongue over the bruised portion. Momo narrowed her eyes, her embarrassment forgotten as she realized something else.

Toga's breathing was labored. Like she was in pain. Her hands were reaching up, gripping Midoriya's shoulders. Like she needed something to hold onto. And Midoriya's own hands were placed over her thighs, keeping her still. Momo tilted her head, brow furrowing as she went over this new information. This was unprecedented. Nowhere in the research papers on Spartan II's did any pair of Spartan II's ever get this close, this… Intimate. But, it was shown that they all had their own unique and subtle ways to get along. This was interesting…

"Are you gonna keep staring? Because closing the door would be appreciated."

Momo was snapped out of her staring as she heard Toga's voice intrude on her thoughts. She jolted, her blush returning full force as she looked around, noticing Toga had noticed her and was staring back at her, a wide smile gracing her lips. Momo averted her eyes, ashamed as she reached back, hitting the door close mechanism, allowing the door to slide shut. When it did, Izuku pulled back from his task, standing up to his full height and turning to look Momo up and down.

  
"You joined the team?"

Momo nodded, standing at attention. An action that Izuku waved off.

"No need to be so formal Yaoyorozu. We're teammates. Equals. I'm not your commanding officer. Not until we hit dirt." 

Izuku turned around, walking away to an apparent Mini-fridge that Momo had missed in her initial observation of the room. He tugged out a bottle of water and a can of soda, tossing the soda to Toga, who caught it deftly, and tossed the water to Momo, who also caught her prize.

"How's your head?" Toga asked, cracking open her soda and taking a few swigs from it, letting a few drips fall down her chin, dripping down between her still exposed breasts. Momo tried her hardest not to look as she twisted the cap to her water.

"It's still throbbing. My helmet will be in the Repair Bay for a few more hours."

Izuku laughed as he walked over, flopping into bed next to Toga, looking up at Momo.

"You really made me worry for a second there Yaoyorozu. I'm glad. Normally these Practice bouts are SO boring." Toga smiled at Midoriya while he spoke, apparently taking joy in him being excited.

  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to throw the flag back. I had a plan to pursue you if you tried to retreat and capture. I wasn't counting on... overwhelming force." Momo admitted, taking a swig from her bottle.

Toga smiled at her, looking just as excited as Izuku. “I’m surprised you managed to best me in hand to hand. I normally specialize in blades. But the fact you held me off for so long is awesome! I’m honestly impressed with you Yaoyorozu!”

Momo blushed at the praise, looking away before she realized she had a bigger concern.

“Um. Somebody should have dropped off my stuff from the Student Barracks?”

Izuku snapped his fingers, humming in affirmation as he pointed to his left. Over near the door, right next to it in fact, lay two boxes. Momo was sure that one was for clothes. The other being for whatever meager possessions Momo had managed to acquire during her training. She smiled before bowing to Izuku and Toga.

“Thank you. I’m sure that I'll be able to find my way from here on out.” Izuku’s waves off Momo;s gesture.

“No need for that. Like I said, we’re equals here Yaoyorozu. We already have a room for you.” Izuku stands up from his bed, walking past the Spartan Disassembly Platforms and towards the mysterious secondary door. Izuku tapped out a code in the door, something Momo recognized as a simple ‘0101’. Probably a simple code to allow Momo easy entry. When the door slipped open, a simple barebones room was revealed. It contained nothing but a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a bathroom tucked into the corner behind yet another sliding door. 

“We never had much use for this room. But considering you’re here now, it’s your to do with as you please.” Momo stepped into the room, thinking that this looked much more normal for her. And she needed that. A sense of normalcy to latch onto during her team swap. She gave the room one more quick once over before she turned to Izuku.

“Thank You Midoriya.”

Midoriya didn’t think much of his actions. And neither did Toga as she gave Momo a lazy salute, soda in hand. They both just…. Smiled at her. As if what they did was simple. As if it was no big deal.

“Anything for the new Wolf on the team.” Toga said, a knowing tone in her voice.

“Yeah… Welcome to Spartan Team Wolf Yaoyorozu.”

Izuku couldn’t have looked prouder as he said the words.

And if Momo was honest with herself…

She was pretty proud too.


End file.
